Not So Bad After All
by Cassiopia
Summary: Just a little Han/Leia fic! Remember when Han winks at Leia at the end of ANH? Well this is my take on why he winked at her...and it has to do with a moment they shared ALONE on the falcon after the death star was blown up....


Disclaimer: I'm not George Lucas! Also, someone else already wrote a story about what could have happened in ANH to make Han wink at Leia at the end. I really liked that story, but I also thought I'd write my own instead...  
  
The death star was gone.  
  
All around the rebel base on Yavin Four, pilots in brilliant orange jumpsuits, little R2-series astromech droids, and the councilors who had watched the entire battle from the war room were celebrating Luke's victory. The death star had been destroyed- the rebellion was a large step closer to defeating the Empire.  
  
Han, Luke, and Leia, who'd seen enough of the cheering crowds pressing in around Luke, made a quick exit- arms around each other. They had a tight bond, now, one that, Luke thought cheerfully, would be very difficult to break. Memories floated back to him of their short time as a trio...  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!"  
  
"You're who?" ...  
  
"This is some rescue!" ...  
  
The kiss that Leia had given him, "for luck."...  
  
"You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!"  
  
Between Luke and Han, similar memories were running through Leia's mind as well. But hers were more focused on the rogue walking next to her...  
  
"Into the garbage chute, flyboy!"...  
  
"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea! What an incredible smell you've discovered!"....  
  
"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."  
  
"Easy? You call that easy?"...  
  
"...and I'm not in it for you princess..."  
  
Leia smiled at the memory of that line. Maybe he wasn't, and maybe he was. There was something between the two of them, only she wasn't quite sure what. Yet.  
  
The trio stopped as they came to their rooms. Not wanting to part yet, and at the same time unwilling to join the massive crowds that they knew would soon be gathering in the cafeteria of the base, they looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," Han said, giving his two friends one of his lopsided grins. "Let's go check out the Falcon. We can hang out there for awhile...until things calm down."  
  
"Sounds good," Luke said. To show her agreement, Leia pulled them along the corridor towards the hanger where Han's precious ship was docked.  
  
When they reached the Falcon, the group settled in the rec. room of the ship, where the holochess board was located. Memories of only a few days ago, when Chewie and Threepio had been playing chess together floated through Han's mind. And when Luke had leaned against it, shaking his head sadly and, referring to crazy old Ben, said, "I can't believe he's gone." And Leia, with an arm around Luke...  
  
Han couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at that memory. Surprised at himself, he shook his head sharply to rid his mind of any thoughts of Leia. He couldn't possibly think of her in that way. She was a bossy, hard-headed, rebellious princess. Han couldn't stand the type.  
  
//But she's also determined. And beautiful. And a great leader, a good friend, a compassionate person altogether....// Han wasn't thinking straight. //Stop it! // He commanded himself angrily. Anyway, the kid liked the princess. But his own memory of what he and Luke had been talking up wafted into his mind, mocking him.  
  
"What do you think of her, Han?"  
  
"I'm tryin not to, kid."  
  
"Good," Luke had muttered quietly. Han smiled.  
  
"Still. Still, a lot of spirit. I don't know. You think a princess, and a guy like me-"  
  
"No," Luke had said rather forcefully.  
  
Han felt like smacking himself. What was coming over him?  
  
By now, the three of them had settled themselves, Leia and Luke sitting, while Han stood, leaning against the archway entrance to the room. Luke and Leia were discussing the future of the rebellion. Rather, Leia was. Luke was just kind of gazing at her longingly.  
  
Before Han could stop himself, he turned to Luke and said, "Hey, kid. Do us all a favor and run to the kitchens to get a bottle of Zukeberry juice to celebrate."  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"You owe me one. I saved your neck, remember?"  
  
Luke gave Han an annoyed look, but got up and walked towards the exit ramp.  
  
Han turned to Leia. He knew he'd just deliberately gotten rid of Luke, but right now, he didn't really care. His mind was aflood with anticipation. He was alone with the princess.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other. Han was opening his mouth to feed her one of his lines about what a good pilot he was, or 'hadn't he done a good job saving the kid.' But before he could speak, Leia did. She was looking at him with a kind of curious look, as though maybe there was more to him than she had first assumed.  
  
"That was a pretty decent thing you did," she said, rather softly. "Coming back and helping Luke out."  
  
"Yeah, well." Han swallowed, at a sudden loss for words. He didn't really know what to say, so he came off as self-centered, as usual. "I really am a great pilot, huh?"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes at him, drawing her guard up. Apparently he was the man she'd thought he was. "Don't be too proud. I'm sure one of his squadron members would have assisted him," she retorted.  
  
"Admit it, your worship. I did him a favor, no one was gonna help him."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"You're impossible," Leia said rather harshly to him.  
  
"I know. But you're not the easiest to get along with either, the way you shout orders at everyone until they're liable to blast you."  
  
"And you're talking?" She shot back hotly. She was standing now, giving him an angry look.  
  
"Yeah. I don't take orders from anyone, and I don't give 'em, either. Only when it's in the best interest of people in trouble."  
  
"You mean in your best interest. You only think of yourself. Why, I'll bet you only came back to help out so that you could get some more reward money!"  
  
Han glared at her. They were inches away from each other now, and Han's emotions were confusing him. He wanted to throttle the princess, but at the same time, he wanted to hold her close, make her see what a nice guy he really could be. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Han's gaze softened.  
  
"That was pretty harsh, your highness," he said quietly, trying to make her feel guilty. Her expression softened, ever-so-slightly. Han smiled inwardly. "I'm not always about money. Maybe you should get to know me better before you judge me. I did save Luke, after all. And I haven't asked for any money."  
  
"Yet," Leia responded, but her voice was feeble. Han was getting to her, and she was confused. He was so frustrating! And yet, he had helped Luke out.  
  
She gazed into Han's eyes. He really was quite handsome. //What are you thinking?// she asked herself silently. //He's a smuggler and you're a princess. And besides, this is Han Solo. The same guy who drives you crazy.// But Leia knew that her thoughts were meaningless.  
  
Han saw the look in her eyes. It was expressing the exact same conflict that he was feeling. He stepped closer, so close that he could feel the warmth from her body radiating towards him.  
  
"You don't mean that," he said softly. "You don't think of me that lowly. You know I came back for a good reason."  
  
"Well, maybe..."  
  
"Just say it. I'm not that bad of a guy when I feel like it."  
  
He pulled her to him, and she didn't resist. But she made a feeble attempt to stop him, anyway. "You're too sure of yourself."  
  
"Am I?" he questioned, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Or do I just know what I'm talking about?"  
  
Her eyes were sparkling. Han tilted his head down, and their lips were inches away from each other...  
  
"Consider yourself repaid, Han!" Luke's voice came from the entrance of the ship. Leia quickly stepped out of Han's arms, and, blushing, settled herself in a chair. Han gave her one last gaze as Luke's footsteps came closer. The kid was saying, "You wouldn't believe how many people and aliens alike I had to avoid to get back here before the entire republic swept me away and put me on a pedestal."  
  
Han whispered to Leia, just before Luke came into the room, "See? I'm not that bad at all. You actually like me." Leia frowned at him, the indignation she wanted to express visable in her eyes. Han smiled sweetly at her and turned to face Luke.  
  
"Thanks, kid," he said. "But don't forget to remind all those rebels that you couldn't have done it without me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Luke said, rolling his eyes at Han and depositing the Zukeberry bottle onto the holochess board. "So," he said, turning back to his friends. "What'd I miss?"  
  
Han just smiled. 


End file.
